castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Feats of Strength
Test your worth against the Generals of C.A.! Feats of Strength is an event under the Castle Age Festival where players pit their various stats against the generals, monsters, quest areas and missions of Castle Age. There are 6 Feats available, each corresponding to a stat found in the Keep page: Attack, Defense, Energy, Stamina, Health and Army Size. Depending on the amount of points players have allocated in a stat, they can succeed or fail in the challenges. If they have more points allocated than the game requires, they will succeed in the challenge and move up to the next one. If they have less points allocated, they will fail. The higher the rank, the higher the required points needed to pass the challenge. Successfully passing in a challenge will reward players with permanent stat point(s) increase based on the Feat they have taken, with the Army Feat awarding 1 available skill point that can be used by the player at his/her discretion. Only one challenge attempt can be made every 12 hours. There are a total of 8 Challenges per Feat. Attack Feat Attack Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your attack power against the greatest Defenders in the Land! Prove yourself worthy and show that you have the power to defy the Gods themselves. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. Defense Feat Defense Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your attack power against the greatest Attackers in the Land! Prove yourself worthy and show that you have the power to defy the Gods themselves. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. Energy Feat Energy Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your energy against various perilous journeys! Prove yourself worthy and rank yourself amongst the greatest explorers this age has ever known. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. Stamina Feat Stamina Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your stamina to see if you can stand against the Beasts of Legend! Prove yourself worthy and all beasts in this world will tremble at your name. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. Health Feat Health Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your health against those that would do you harm! Prove yourself worthy and show everyone that your resilience is unmatched and forged of steel. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. Army Feat Army Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test the might of your army! Prove yourself worthy and the path to power and riches are yours for the taking! See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here, though for Army Size it may be a straight figure comparison. Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. Notes * Warning - The numbers shown may be misleading....it is believed that it isn't solely based on one's stats, but rather a ratio involving the stat and the player's level. Therefore, any numbers above that aren't in a ratio format are completely misleading unless you happen to be the same level as the person that reported!!! Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. * warning: all of the entries that read "probably xx stat" above appear to have been written by somebody who has neither checked his hypothesis against the known and posted facts, nor understands the definition of "probably" (as opposed to "possibly" for example) in the english language * Army section requires no revisions, as there is NO maximum for an army. The 501 army limit ONLY APPLIES TO INVASIONS WITHOUT MODIFIERS FROM GENERALS (ie: Chase / Mephistopheles) * It is not yet confirmed if the game requires the raw attack/defense stats or the effective attack/defense stats (using the X + 0.7Y formula). Although the nature of the event seems to indicate the former as each stat is tested separately. ** It is also not yet clear whether only your own character's stats are taken into account, or whether modifications from generals are included. * THIS NEEDS CONFIRMATION: Based on the data available so far, it appears that there is a set amount required for each successive feat rank. It appears that the energy, stamina, attack, and defense stats require that 50 skill points be put into the particular stat for each feat rank. Thus, 50 energy for rank 1 energy, attack, and defense and 25 stamina (x2 = 50 skill points) for rank 1 stamina feats; 100 energy/att/def or 50 stam for rank 2; 150 energy/att/def or 75 stam for rank 3; etc. This scale might change at the higher ranks. If not, you would need 400 skill points to be allocated to each of these stats to successfully complete the rank 8 feat for them. ** Health might only require 25 skill points per feat rank (for a total of 300 health to complete rank 8) and army might require 50 army members per feat rank (for a total of a 400 army to complete rank 8). EDIT: It appears that the army feat might require 100 members per rank for a total of 800. ** Both the Energy and Stamina fit in the formula above. ** I just did Stamina feat on an alt who has 13 Stamina, tried rank 1, it failed, and it is less then the 25 stated in the above theory, meaning it could be true. ** NOTE: One person on the CA forum claimed to be level 149 with 485 attack and to have FAILED to achieve the Rank 7 Feat. If this is accurate information, the cut-off for Rank 7 Attack (and probably the other stats as well) is probably 500+ skill points. This would indicate that the number of SP required per rank increases at a certain rank (but not until at least rank 5).